


Christopher Winchester vs. the Gender Benders

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"GRANDFATHER DAMMIT!" Chris hissed, then ducked away from the female counterparts of his fathers. "Dad is going to kill me. Well, his girl-twin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher Winchester vs. the Gender Benders

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be mainly revolving around Chris.

Chris Winchester is your typical teenage boy. He hangs out with friends, skips school, checks out girls (boys too!), fights with his sisters, is on the baseball team. Except for when he's hunting monsters with his fathers and uncle. It's his a strange bonding technique. But hey! It works, and it's extra special because he's younger twin sisters Gabrielle and Jo-Anna can't join them. 

Why? For many reasons. Maybe because they're too young? Too loud? Too ugly? Chris is under the impression that it's all of the above. 

"Chris!" His dad Dean shouted up the stairs. "Hurry your ass up! You're going to be late." 

"I'm coming!" He groaned, dragging himself into the kitchen. 

"Sleeping Beauty finally graces us with her presence." Gabrielle said as she soaked her waffles in syrup. 

"Who woke you up, Chrissie? Teagan or Shelley?" Jo-Anna mocked. 

"Probably both." Gabrielle snickered. 

"Girls!" Their other dad hissed. "Leave him alone." 

"Okay, daddy." They giggled like a bunch of harpies. 

"Ignore them, Christopher." Chris smiled at Castiel. 

"Dad," the teen faced Dean. "Can I drive the impala today?" 

"No." Dean sighed as he reached for his keys. "Your uncle Sam barely drove it." 

"I'm not uncle Sam, I'm your son." Chris grinned. 

"Which gives me the reason to worry about you behind the wheel." Dean gripped the back of his neck. "Now if you keep this up you're walking." 

There's only one thing worse than not driving in high school, and it's being driven by your dad to high school. Chris hurried out without a final goodbye. 

"Teagan, are we still up for today?" Chris asked the beautiful dark skinned boy. 

"Yes. I grabbed a fifty from my mom's bag." He flashed the bill with a bright smile. "What do you have?" 

"My dad's wallet." He revealed the tattered leather. "There's about seventy-five dollars." 

"We are gunna be so grounded." Teagan laughed, throwing his arm arm around Chris' shoulder. Chris hoped that he wasn't as red as he felt. 

"C'mon it's _Deadpool._ " The Winchester boy smiled. 

"Our fourth time watching it, too." 

"We'll leave after third period." Chris reminded his best friend. After the two boys parted, Chris headed to his locker. Two females were in the room beside it. It looked as if they were searching for something. He had a very odd feeling about them. 

"We need that key." The blond one hissed. 

"Calm down, we did the spell and it said it was here." The dark haired one smiled.

"Check the shelves, again." She ordered her friend. "That asshat better have not lied." 

Chris chuckled. She reminded him of Dean and the other kind of resembled Castiel. He made the made the mistake of starring too long. She-Dean caught him. 

"GRANDFATHER DAMMIT!" Chris hissed, then ducked away from the female counterparts of his fathers. "Dad is going to kill me. Well, his girl-twin."

The door creeked open, her arm reaching out and dragging him into the room. "Sit down." 

He didn't move. The resemblance was unbelievable, they were his fathers. 

"Hi." He breathed out. 

"Shut up, kid." She-Dean snapped. "You're going to forget that we met." 

"Deanna, he's just a boy." She-Cas pouted. 

"Deanna? Really?" Chris busted into laughter. 

"Why's he laughing? Why are you laughing?" Deanna gritted her teeth. 

"You're last name is Winchester." As soon as he said those words, Chris found himself slammed against the chalk board. 

"What is he, Castielle?" 

"He isn't a demon." She tilted her head in confusion. Chris tried to control his laughter. Tried being the key word.

"I'm a hunter like you you two." Chris explained. 

"Aren't you a little young, kid?" Deanna asked.

"I'm sixteen." 

"Yeah, well." Deanna shrugged. "Still a kid." 

"Your kid." He smiled at their shocked expressions. He handed her his school I'D. "The male version of you two." 

"Us two?" Deanna choked, Castielle looked over her shoulder. "We aren't even a couple."

"What year are you from?" He asked her. 

"Twenty ten." Castielle answered sternly. 

"It's twenty thirty-two." Chris informed them. 

"That son of a bitch sent us to the future." Deanna cursed. 

"That means you two are from the past. An alternate past." Chris gasped. 

"I'll take us back-" 

"No, Cas." She interjected. "That'll drain you out." 

"As I mentioned earlier, I'm your son. I'll help you." Chris grinned. "I'll take you to my dads."

"That'll be just peachy." 

"Ignore her, Christopher." Castielle smiled warmly. "She's just being difficult." Tell me, where's your house. I'll take us there."

Chris told her the address and landed right in the living room. Chris motioned for them to follow him. "Dads!" 

"It seems like they aren't home." Chris frowned. 

"We could try these books." Castielle picked one up. "It's in Enochian." 

"Dad, our Castiel, reads those." Chris shrugged. "It makes him smile." 

"The story of Lucifer's rebellion? Odd." 

"Dad likes to remember him the way he was before everything else happened." 

"Like what, Christopher?" Her intense blue eyes bore into his. 

"Uncle Sam he-" 

"Chris!" Dean's voice echoed through the halls. "Who are they?" 

"They're you and dad." Chris said. "From like an alternate universe." 

"Like that makes any fucking sense." Dean snarked. 

"It does make fucking sense." Deanna snarked back. "I guess it would take a man slower to process a situation like this." 

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Dean gritted through clenched teeth. 

"Careful, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Deanna smirked. "Specially in front of your son." 

"Dean? Who's that?" Castiel appeared in the door way. 

"I guess she's me, man." 

"And I am you." Castielle stepped up. She immediately frowned. "What happened to your wings?" 

"A lot." He slumped his shoulders. "I don't think it's wise to share." 

She placed a comforting hand in his. "I will honor you. Carry you in my memory." 

"Thank you." Cas smiled with sad eyes. 

Chris knew what his dad Castiel went through with his family. The many people he lost and the many others who lost him in return. 

"We need to return to twenty ten." Deanna said, changing the subject. "Our twenty ten." 

"No problem." Cas pulled a book off his shelf. "If you'll hold hands in the center of the room please." 

Deanna and Castielle stood in the center hand in hand. 

"I'd like to thank you, brother." Castielle smiled softly. 

"Yeah, thanks for not shooting us on sight." Deanna called out. 

"Same goes to you two." Dean nodded. 

"Before we go home." Deanna smiled sheepishly. "Where's Sammie? I'm assuming she's a dude." 

"Freakishly tall dude. He's out living the life he's always wanted." Dean smiled proudly. The way he always when mentions their uncle Sam. 

"Mea haec duo viri reversi sunt in pace." Castiel read aloud. 

"I need to ask you about Heaven!" Castielle shouted over the heavy wind forming in the living room. "Does it get better-" 

Before she could finish her sentence she vanished. Chris looked back at his parents. Castiel had his head resting on Dean's shoulder. 

"Yeah. I guess it did get better." Castiel sighed happily. 

Chris' phone rang. "Yep, Teagan." 

"Where the fuck are you?" 

"On my way, bro." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment babes!


End file.
